pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Food Carrier
The Zombie Food Carrier is a Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2: Second Trip. He is the time-traveling companion to Dr. Zomboss bent on aiding the Zombies in various ways with Zombie Food. Zombie Food can also be thrown to plants to make them sick, worsening their capabilities. Sick plants can be cured with Plant Food or by Aloe or Medic Sunflower. The effects will also wear off after some time. The Zombie Food Carrier is first encountered in Ancient Egypt II Day 15. Appearance He looks very similar to a standard Buckethead Zombie, but the bucket is painted all white and the handle has been removed. The bucket also has foam at the top to make it resemble a chef hat. He also has a white apron that says "Feed the Cook". He carries a green bag slung over his shoulder, which contains the Zombie Food. Traits Every few seconds, he will throw Zombie Food to a random Zombie (with a trait) or plant to improve or worsen it's capabilities, respectively. Effects on Plants The effects on plants are detrimental. If a plant on a Power Tile gets sick, other plants on matching Power Tiles will also get sick. Instant-use plants, Power Mints, Mint-boosted plants, Aloe, Sunflower Doctor, Lily Pad, and plants with Plant Food invincibility are immune to Zombie Food. * Sunflower - Only produces 25 sun * Peashooter - Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps as opposed to 20) * Wall-nut - Takes 5x damage. If fed Plant Food before, the armor will take normal damage. If the armor has not degraded, the effect will be completely blocked. * Potato Mine - Is disarmed and must wait a while to rearm * Bloomerang - Boomerangs don't pierce zombies; they shatter instead and don't return * Cabbage-pult - 50% chance of each shot missing * Iceberg Lettuce - Might just chill the zombie * Twin Sunflower - Only produces 50 sun * Bonk Choy - Tires out every 10 punches, forcing it to recharge for 5 seconds * Repeater - Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (20 dps as opposed to 40) * Snow Pea - Shoots slower, warmer peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps as opposed to 20) and might not chill the zombie * Kernel-pult - 50% of each shot missing. Reduced chance of butter. * Snapdragon - Breathes fire into just the 1x2 area in front of it * Spikeweed - Deals half damage * Coconut Cannon - Misfires immediately, forcing it to recover for double the recharge time * Spring Bean - 50% chance of springing a zombie forward. Double recovery time. * Threepeater - Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps as opposed to 20). One random head will not fire each time. * Squash - 50% chance of missing. If upgraded to be able to spring back, 50% chance of failing to do so. * Split Pea - Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps/pea as opposed to 20) * Chili Bean - Stun time halved * Torchwood - Gets extinguished, preventing it from igniting peas and making it vulnerable to chilling. If it had been fed Plant Food before, it will downgrade to normal. * Lightning Reed - Electricity is less likely to arc. * Tall-nut - Falls backward, flattening the plant behind it and letting zombies pass. If fed Plant Food, the armor will shatter. * Pea Pod - Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps/pea as opposed to 20). Two random heads will not fire each time, but at least one will fire every time. * Melon-Pult - 50% chance of missing * Winter Melon - 50% chance of missing. Warmer melons are less likely to chill zombies (and may thaw in midair). * Laser Bean - Laser deals half damage * Citron - Takes twice as long to charge * Starfruit - Only one star can be fired at a time * Infi-nut - Health will decay over time * Magnifying Grass - Double sun cost. * Hypno-shroom - 50% chance of hypnosis failure * Sun-shroom - Shrinks to small size * Puff-shroom - Range reduced to 1.5 tiles. Lifespan halved. * Fume-shroom - Range reduced to 2 tiles * Sun Bean - 50% chance of infection failure * Pea-nut - Takes 5x damage. Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps/pea as opposed to 20). * Magnet-Shroom - Takes twice as long to destroy an object * Chomper - Chews slower, taking 1.5x as long to chew a zombie * Lily Pad - Immune to Zombie Food. * Tangle Kelp - 50% chance of missing a zombie * Bowling Bulb - Longer recharge. As bulbs bounce, they crack and eventually break after a few hits. * Homing Thistle - Shoots blunter thistles at a slower fire rate that deal half the damage * Guacodile - Shoots slower pits at a slower fire rate that deal half the damage * Banana Launcher - Misfires immediately, forcing it to recover for double the recharge time * Ghost Pepper - Smaller haunting area. Lifespan halved. * Sweet Potato - Takes 5x damage. Zombies are no longer attracted. * Sap-fling - Sap is less dense, meaning its lifespan and the stickiness are halved * Pepper-pult - Gets extinguished, making it vulnerable to chilling and halving the damage output. 50% chance of missing. * Chard Guard - 50% chance of losing two leaves at once. 10% chance of losing all three at once. * Fire Peashooter - Is extinguished, preventing it from firing pre-ignited peas and making it vulnerable to chilling. Shoots slower peas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage (10 dps as opposed to 20). ** To differentiate the Fire Peashooter from a normal Peashooter, the Fire Peashooter will have yellow leaves. * Stunion - Halved stun duration. * Rotobaga - Might fall to floor. Shoots slower rutabagas at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage. * Dandelion - Releases slower dandelion seeds that have a 50% chance of exploding prematurely. Increased regeneration time. * Lava Guava - Lava tile is less dense, dealing half damage and having half the lifespan * Red Stinger - Shoots slower petals at a reduced fire rate that deal half the damage. Takes 3x damage. * AKEE - 50% chance of an akee seed missing, and a 50% chance of the seed not bouncing. * Endurian - Takes 5x damage. Halved attack damage. * Toadstool - 50% chance of tongue missing. Double chewing time. Only produces 25 sun. * Stallia - 50% chance of slowing effect failure. Slowing effect has half duration. * Strawburst - Explodes, damaging nearby plants, and has to recover for double the recharge time * Cactus - Shoots blunt spikes at a slower fire rate that deal half the damage and pierce one less zombie. If fed Plant Food before, downgrades to normal. * Phat Beet - Hits the ground lighter, dealing half the damage to nearby zombies. * Celery Stalker - 50% chance of forgetting to hide after attacking, leaving it vulnerable. Will try to hide again after another 3 seconds. * Electric Blueberry - Less potent lightning deals 10x less damage. Double recharge time. * Garlic - 50% chance of not diverting a zombie each bite. This means at full health and Level 1, there is a 0.78125% chance of a zombie eating it whole and not being diverted. * Spore-shroom - 50% chance of missing. 50% chance of spore failure. Spore-shrooms spawned will also be sick. * Jack O' Lantern - Double fire recovery time * Primal Peashooter - Shoots slower rocks at a reduced fire rate that deal reduced damage and have a 50% chance of not stunning or pushing back * Primal Wall-nut - Takes 5x damage. If in armor, the armor will take normal damage. If in armor that hasn't degraded, the effect will be blocked entirely. * Cold Snapdragon - Freezes * Primal Sunflower - Only produces 50 and 25 sun, alternating between the two. * Primal Potato Mine - Is disarmed and must wait a while to rearm * Shrinking Violet - 50% chance of not shrinking a zombie * Moonflower - Won't power up nearby shadow plants. Only produces 25 sun. * Nightshade - 50% chance of a leaf popping off prematurely and uselessly if spinning its leaves. 5% chance of all three coming off. * Shadow-shroom - Poison has reduced duration * Escape Root - Is immobilized * Dusk Lobber - 50% chance of overshooting a bud and launching it uselessly off the lawn. * Grimrose - 50% chance of drag failure (still consumes stamen). * Electric Currant - Can no longer melee attack. If fed Plant Food before, is downgraded to normal. * Wasabi Whip - Is extinguished, dealing reduced damage and leaving it vulnerable to chilling. * Explode-O-Nut - 50% chance of explosion failure. Takes 5x damage. Armor takes normal damage and will still explode. If armor has not degraded, the effect will be completely blocked. * Aloe - Immune to Zombie Food. * Kiwibeast - Reduced to lowest strength. If cured, will be restored to whatever strength it was. * Apple Mortar - 50% chance of apples missing. Another 50% chance of apples not stunning. * Witch Hazel - Puff-shrooms spawned will also be sick. * Parsnip - Might forget to rush if attacked. * Missle Toe - Misfires, freezing itself and nearby plants. * Hot Date - Will no longer attract zombies. * Caulipower - 50% chance of hypnosis failure * Electric Peashooter - Electric orb won't arc electricity * Holly Barrier - Might automatically fire a berry at itself, causing damage * Shadow Peashooter - 50% chance of drag failure (still counts as a successful drag) * Sling Pea - 50% chance of missing * Goo Peashooter - Pea might fall short onto the ground and splatter Effects on Zombies The effects on Zombies are always beneficial to them. Zombie Food can also dehypnotize zombies. * Basic Zombie - Increased speed * Gargantuar - Stronger slams deal two smashes worth of damage, plus one smash worth to nearby plants * Ra Zombie - Instantly saps all sun on the board and steals 250 sun from the player's bank (can even make the bank go negative). * Explorer Zombie - Spins torch to burn all plants in a 3x3 area. If the torch has been extinguished, it will reignite. * Tomb Raiser Zombie - Throws a flurry of bones to raise tombstones * Pharaoh Zombie - Boosts his muscle mass. From now on, when he encounters a plant while his sarcophagus is intact, he will pull himself out and slam the sarcophagus on the plant. * Torchlight Zombie - Spins torch to burn all plants in a 5x5 area and scorch all tiles in a 3x3 area * Seagull Zombie - Flies higher to bypass most plants (similar to Jetpack Zombie) * Barrel Roller Zombie - Gives his barrel a strong push to send it at the plants quickly * Imp Cannon - Fires faster * Pirate Captain Zombie - Summons a horde of Zombie Parrots to steal many plants * Pelican Zombie - Can steal a plant in its mouth * Prospector Zombie - As he flies through the air, he will throw down a stick of dynamite that blows up all plants in a 3x3 area * Chicken Wrangler Zombie - Scatters chickens across the board and summons chickens to each lane, the latter which equal to how much Zombie Food was obtained times three. (The first will summon three, the second six, the third nine, and so on) * Zombie Bull - Begins running to ram the first plant it meets * Cart-Head Zombie - In a tactic similar to his Almanac entry (and as long as his cart hasn't degraded), he will flip into a handstand and let his cart do the work until he encounters a plant (except "small" plants like Puff-shroom, which he will mow down) * Rodeo Legend Zombie - WIll begin the following cycle: *# Run forward *# Ram the first encountered plant *# Run to the back of the lawn *# Repeat * Jetpack Zombie - Increased speed * Shield Zombie - Will project a stronger shield that pushes plants. * Bug Bot Imp - Makes a hop every second, effectively tripling its speed * Robo-Cone Zombie - Will no longer use the mouth. Instead, it will cut plants apart, tripling the damage. * Disco-Tron 3000 - Will summon Disco Jetpack Zombies that fly faster * Mecha-Football Zombie - Will now push encountered plants right off the board. * Gargantuar Prime - Uses the laser attack to clear its lane. If there are no plants in its lane, it will target a different lane. The lane-clear can be blocked by an Infi-nut barrier or an armored Tall-nut. * Holo-Head Zombie - Projects a 3x3 forcefield * Blastronaut Zombie - Flies even faster. If defeated, will attempt a kamikaze attack. * Jester Zombie - Sucks in all projectiles on screen, then sprays them back at plants * Wizard Zombie - Now turns plants into zombies, with defensive plants becoming tougher zombies. If given more Zombie Food, will zombify half the plants on screen, including all Witch Hazels. If killed, the plants will return to normal. * Zombie King - Knights a burst of zombies (10%, 25%, 50%, 75%, 100%, 100%, 100%...). (This effect may look long-term, but it is a scaling impulse effect; behavior will return to normal after the effect, but the effect strengthens with each dosage of Zombie Food.) * Imp Dragon Zombie - Clears the lane. Can be blocked by Infi-nut barrier or Tall-nut. * Snorkel Zombie - Drags Lily Pads underwater when encountered, defeating both it and the plant atop * Surfer Zombie - Tips his surfboard down a bit to block all head-on projectiles * Fisherman Zombie - Hurls caught plants offscreen * Octo Zombie - Throws octopi at random plants (5, 10, 15, 20, 20, 20...). (This effect may look long-term, but it is a scaling impulse effect; behavior will return to normal after the effect, but the effect strengthens with each dosage of Zombie Food.) * Hunter Zombie - Can now instantly freeze plants or damage thawing plants * Dodo Rider Zombie - Moves faster * Troglobite - Moves faster * Weasel Hoarder - Summons ice weasels to each lane (3, 6, 9, 12, 12, 12...). (This effect may look long-term, but it is a scaling impulse effect; behavior will return to normal after the effect, but the effect strengthens with each dosage of Zombie Food.) * Excavator Zombie - Hurls shoveled plants straight off the board * Parasol Zombie - Tips parasol to bounce lobbed shots right back to plants. * Bug Zombie - Moves faster * Imp Porter - If defeated, pack will become tent. If a Gold Tile is encountered, the tent will only summon Bucketheads. * Turquoise Skull Zombie - Absorbs all sun on screen plus 300 sun from bank (can make bank go negative), then fires a laser that burns all plants in the lane. The laser can be blocked by an armored Wall-Nut, Tall-Nut, or Endurian, or Magnifying Grass. * Punk Zombie - Kicks plants right off the board * MC Zom-B - Spins mic in a 5x5 radius * Breakdancer Zombie - When kicking a zombie ahead, will suck in nearby projectiles and spray them back * Arcade Zombie - Pushes faster * Arcade Machine - Only spawns Bucketheads * Boombox Zombie - Immediately activates boombox * Jurassic Bully - Throws encountered plants off the screen * Jurassic Rockpuncher - Stronger punches damage nearby plants and deal double damage * All-Star Zombie - Begins a cycle to move back a bit, then sprint in a charge * Super-Fan Imp - Detonates in a larger explosion